


Hypocrite

by rumpe1stiltskin



Series: One two. [1]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpe1stiltskin/pseuds/rumpe1stiltskin
Summary: George hates himself for Being a hypocrite but he has to do it.





	Hypocrite

George stared at the two men in front of him. "Two men dating... I cannot let this slide." Gilbert looked up, his mouth open and ready to argue. Alexander managed to beat him to it. "Sir! Please, it was a one-time thing!" He was close to begging.  
  
Alexander was only wearing his shirt, his blue jacket wrapped around his waist to cover as much of his body as possible. Gilbert had his shirt ripped open his chest covered in hickeys. "Judging by the colour of the hickeys on Gil- Lafayette's chest I can tell that this is a lie."  
  
Gilbert's eyes were full of tears. He would lose everything. George wouldn't be able to kill him. That would spark a revolution between them and the French but Alexander... George would be able to hang him and they wouldn't lose anything, Gilbert wouldn't be able to grieve or even cry. Washington would make an example of him... His body would hang there for all men to see. They both knew this. "Get dressed " George ordered and left Alex's tent.  
  
Alex wrapped his arms around Lafayette. "Ita okay darling." He said rubbing his back as the other man started to cry. "I can't lose you petit lion." He said falling to his knees as he wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
Alex wiped his eyes from tears. He had to be strong for Gilbert. "Let's get to the general. Before he gets mad." He said as they started to redress.  
  
Soon they were standing in front of George's desk. Washington was staring at them. "You will be hung at sunrise ." He stated. Gilbert was crying.  
  
The door opened and Benjamin walked in. "Sir i gave some ne-" he looked around the room. George waved his hand. "Leave Benjamin." He stated.  
  
Ben noticed the paper and read it. "You are hanging Alexander for... Sodomy..." He said slowly. George opened his mouth as Ben slammed his hands on the table "You absolute Hypocrite. " he said. "If you are hanging Alexander then you are hanging me too."  
  
George stood up and pointed at Ben. "No!" Ben shook his head. "It's only fair." He stated.  
  
Alexander stared at him. "What do you mean Hypocrite?" He asked looking at George and then Ben.  
  
"George and I have been in a relationship for almost two years." He said. "So if he is hanging you he shall also hang me." George shook his head. "I cannot hang you... I love you Benjamin" he said.  
  
Ben walked around the desk and kissed the back of George's neck. "Let them go... Nobody saw it besides you." George nodded. Ben smiled at them. "Go before he changes his mind." They nodded and walked out quickly.  
  
Ben leaned down and kissed George on his lips. "I love you, darling... And I wouldn't be able to forgive you if Alexander was hung..." he bit his lip.  
  
George rubbed the back of his neck. "I cannot lose you." He said.  
  
"I love you darling." Ben said.  
  
"And I love you more."


End file.
